


The Beautiful People

by zzzett



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Sam, Dom Brady, Dom Jessica, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stanford Era, Sub Sam, Threesome - F/M/M, Watersports, Wet & Messy, piss so much piss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzett/pseuds/zzzett
Summary: He’d been a virgin when he’d arrived at Stanford, but now, these beautiful people were making his dirtiest, most shameful fantasies a reality.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Poly Bingo 2017.
> 
> Square: Sam.

“Shit, Winchester,” Brady murmured above Sam’s mouth, fingering gentle gasps out of him. “Hadn’t pegged you as the kinky type.”

Somewhere to the left, Jess giggled. “It’s always the nerdy ones, isn’t it?” She approached with a glass of water and cradled the back of Sam’s head. “Drink some more for me, sweetie.”

Brady backed off a little, his fingers stilling in Sam to let him take his gulps. Long limbs were quivering in his bonds as he struggled to swallow it all, bound naked and spread on the bed in between his half-naked lovers. Some of the liquid dripped down his chin, but Sam managed to drain most of the glass, Jess rewarding him with a deep kiss. 

Brady grinned as his fingers started moving inside the tightness again, while his free hand came to push slightly on Sam’s abdomen- the kiss was broken with a groan, leather cuffs rustling in involuntary shivers. 

“Oh fuck, i-it’s bad,” Sam chuckled nervously among the pecks Jess littered on his face. 

“Not bad enough if you’re smiling,” Brady emphasized with a bit more pressure on Sam’s lower stomach, forcing a whine out of him as deft fingers teased his prostate. The Winchester’s gorgeous cock lay half-hard, seemingly indecisive on what it should do. 

“How long you been holding it now?”

Jess checked her watch. “Two hours and a half, almost.” She stroked Sam’s hair lovingly. “Doing so well, baby. You’re amazing.”

“N-No,” Sam huffed out, leaning into her touch. “You guys are amazing. So- u-uh… S-So amazing…”

He’d been a virgin when he’d arrived at Stanford, but now, these beautiful people were making his dirtiest, most shameful fantasies a reality. His heart swelled with love and desire.

He wanted to be good. Oh, he could be so good for them.

“Hold onto that, pre-law,” Brady breathed over his cock, making it jump slightly as he petted Sam’s bulging abdomen. “We’re gonna fuck all this juice right out of you.”

Sam’s desperate little whines turned into one long wail when his friend replaced his fingers with his cock, bottoming out in a single smooth motion and Sam was panting.

“So full, so full..!”

“Shhh breathe, baby,” Jess soothed, her lips a comfortable warmth on his cheek until he could nod to go on, a delighted giggle bubbling in his throat but coming out as a moan. Brady started moving then; long, slow pulls that gradually sped up, rocking against his overfilled bladder. Every thrust hitched Sam’s breathing, he was losing coherent thought- there was only the _need_ , most private and human, wonderful and horrible, he didn’t want anyone to see him like this but _them_ …

“Gonna let go, kid?” Brady huffed, grinning as his pace grew merciless, “gonna piss all over your pretty bod? C’mon, I know you wanna…”

Sam was mewling, throwing his head side-to-side in beautiful agony, tears gathering in his slanted eyes- Jess’s lips was at his ear now and he jumped at the feel of her soft hand pressing gently on his abdomen.

“Let it go sweetie, let us see it…”

Her velvety coaxing was the last straw; Sam’s face scrunched up and a sob escaped his throat as his soft dick began dripping. He distantly heard Brady curse, felt the grip on his thighs turning into a bruising vice as his friend was suddenly fired up- fucking into Sam rougher than ever, forcing the piss out of him in larger spurts.

“Holy shit fuck- filthy bastard I can’t believe- look at you giving it up- just- _fuck!_ ”

If Sam wasn’t moaning pathetically, he would laugh at Brady’s mindless blabber. His body was rocking harshly, held together only by his bonds and Jess’s hands- one of which remained on his stomach, keeping the pressure and getting sprayed in the process- Sam couldn’t bear to look. There was so much pouring out of him, flowing over his stomach and side and messing the sheet, burning hot...

It felt so long before the ache turned to relief.

Brady didn’t slow down- huffing harshly and still muttering filth under his breath while Jess drew her hand through the warm mess on Sam’s pliant body, her fingers finally coming up to his lips. “So good, Sam,” she murmured in awe as he sucked lazily on the digits, “you look so beautiful… Want mine?”

Oh, of course he did, he wanted it all- eyes glazed over, Sam nodded, and Jess took position above his face, her knees placed over the sides of his head. The sight and smell of the slick over her cotton panties coupled with Brady’s rough assault on his prostate was making him grow hard in his piss.

“Open your mouth.”

Closing his eyes, he obliged, and the last thing he saw was Jess brushing her panties aside before a warm, thin stream hit his lower lip. He opened wider to let it fill his mouth, the taste bitter and filthy and _perfect_ on his tongue, splashing all over his face with the pounding he was getting-

“Ohh sh-shit!”

That sight must have been Brady’s undoing; Sam felt him halt, his cock pulsing inside, and his beautiful friends were now filling him on both ends.

Sam Winchester couldn’t have been in a happier place.

The moment Jess finished was the moment Brady pulled out, his come following him out of his friend’s gaping ass. They were all filthy and the room reeked like a whorehouse’s urinal, but Sam stood rock hard as he was licking the juice left around his mouth, and he could smell the delicious arousal dangling above his face.

“I’m gonna ride you now, piss boy,” Jess huffed with a grin, “and you’re not gonna come until he decides to feed you too.”

“Please,” Sam whispered while Brady was chuckling.


End file.
